The Fallen Hero
by Creative Twilight
Summary: What if Kamijou Touma falls into darkness? What if he loses the will to continue? What happened to the savior? These are questions everyone in the Kamijou Faction are asking. Can the savior be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Kamijou Touma falls into darkness? What if he loses the will to continue? What happened to the savior? These are questions everyone in the Kamijou Faction are asking. What will happen to the Faction? **

Kamijou Touma, the hero of Academy City, savior of lives, was walking home after taking his usual remedial classes.

"Fukou Da." he sighed out loud. This was the third time he had to take his classes and it was only Wednesday. "What should I go get Othinus and Index for dinner?" Two loli freeloaders were staying at his place, but he didn't mind them at all. In fact, he enjoys their company. Both lolis were saved by him. Kamijou Touma was the type of person to help someone even if that person was a stranger or an enemy.

"I found you, you idiot!" A voice yelled out. The voice belonged to Misaka Mikoto, the third strongest Level 5 in the city.

"What do you want this time Biri-biri?"  
"I told you my name is Misaka Mikoto damn it!" She fired off a small volt at him. Normally this would've injured any normal person, however...

A crackling sound was made, and the volt simply vanished. Imagine Breaker. Despite Kamijou Touma being just a weak Level 0, he had this mysterious power in his right hand since he was born. It could negate any supernatural powers, including magic.

"One of these days, you're really going to kill me you know Biri-biri."

"You know you can't be easily defeated you idiot. You defeated me and Accelerator, and we're one of the strongest espers in the entire city."

"And I got hospitalized, remember? Anyways, I have to go cook dinner now. Later Misaka." He walked off to buy groceries. What he didn't notice though was a blushing Misaka.

"You idiot..."

Imagine Breaker, why does it exist? This mysterious power that resided in Kamijou Touma's right hand was a mystery. This power even negated all the good luck in Kamijou Touma's world. It was because of that bad luck that Kamijou Touma did live in Academy City. Despite his bad luck, Kamijou Touma enjoyed his life.

"I'm home Index. I'm back Othinus." Touma opened the door only to see an angry Index.

"Touma. It's late and I'm hungry! Do you love keeping me waiting?" Index readied her fangs.

"You know I have remedial classes Index! Please don't bite my head!" Touma cried out of fear.

"Index, don't be angry at Touma. You know he has bad luck." Othinus was defending Touma.

"Fine. Touma, you have to cook me a lot of food tonight though!"

"I know Index. Thanks Othinus."

Othinus just stood there blushing slightly. As Touma said, he cooked dinner for his freeloading friends and they all just fell asleep, although Touma had to sleep in his bathtub.

The week went by fast and it was Friday afternoon and for once Touma didn't have to take remedial classes.

"My luck might actually be changing for once." Of course, when he said that, he tripped on a crack. "Fukou Da."

"Oh my, Kamijou-san." Two shadowy figures walked in front of Touma.

"Eh, Shokuhou-san? Kumokawa-senpai? Why are you two here?" Shokuhou Misaki is another Level 5 wearing a Tokiwadai school uniform. In Academy City there is only seven Level 5s and she was ranked number 5. Her nickname was 'Mental Out'. Kumokawa Seria was a student at Kamijou Touma's school.

"That is our little secret Kamijou-san and please call us by our first names." Touma didn't notice it, but Misaki had a little bit of sadness when she talked.

"It feels weird calling people by their first names."

"How about this, we'll call you by your first name and you call us by our first names. That's fair isn't it Touma?" Seria called out.

"I guess it is fair, er Seria-san, Misaki-san." Touma felt awkward calling people by their first names. It'll take time for him to get used to it.

"That's close enough Touma. How mean, it's like you forgot us or something." Misaki said out playfully.

"Sorry, sorry, I've been taking so much remedial classes these days." Touma made an excuse about his memory. He felt guilty about lying to his friends. He doesn't remember anything about them.

"Look at the time. We're really sorry about this, but Misaki and I have to go discuss something very important right now. We would love to talk to you and catch up, but your misfortune caught us at a wrong time. Until next time Touma."

"However we could give you our phone numbers. That shouldn't take too much time." The three of them took out their phones and quickly exchanged numbers.

"I've missed you my Prince." She whispered.

"Did you say something Misaki-san?" Touma asked.

"I said nothing. Well then, we must be off. Until next time Touma."

Both girls left and Touma just stood there. Silence and nothing else. He just stood there gripping onto his phone while slowly walking home with his head down.

**So my first fanfiction. I had this idea in my head for months, and I was too lazy to type it up, but here it is. There's a lot of foreshadowing in this story. Don't expect a lot of humor in this story. There might be a few typos. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I'll try to make it a lot longer. Until next time everyone!**

**None of this belongs to me. It belongs to Kamachi Kazuma.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kamijou Touma

A normal day in Academy City. The streets were filled with students walking to school. Among one of the students in the large city was a busty blonde girl with starry eyes. Literally. She wore a Tokiwadai Uniform. She was walking towards a bakery that sold some of the best cakes in the city. She entered and ordered her usual snack and sat in front of another girl. The store was empty in the morning.

"How are you doing today Seria?" Misaki said while doing her playful pose.

"You don't have to act happy. I know how you're really feeling." Seria quickly replied.

Misaki sat down with a melancholic look on her face. Silence filled the air and both of them slowly took a bite out of their cakes. With each bite of cake they had, they talked more and more about Touma.

"Touma used to take us to this cake shop before." Misaki said to Seria.

"And Touma's misfortune somehow made him pay." Seria was laughing, which was a rare sight.

"Do you remember when the waitress dropped his slice of his cake on him? That happened to him so many times."

"And the waitress didn't stop apologizing." Both girls were reminiscing about all their times with Touma, both good and bad.

"I miss him." Misaki cut straight to the point about their meeting. Pain quickly took over her face.

"Even though Touma lost his memories, he's almost the same person." Seria tried hard not to be emotional, although it was a little difficult for her.

"He's the most selfless person I've ever known and yet his life gets more and more dangerous."

"He saved countless lives, yet he never asks for anything in return. Why can't his life get easier? He saved both of us years ago and what can we do now? Absolutely nothing! When we first met that Saturday morning, I said some things I shouldn't have said. I regret saying those things to him!" Seria finally started to cry.

"WE said some things to him that day." As people started to enter the store, Misaki took out a remote control from her precious yellow bag and used her powers to make everyone leave the store. It was to make sure no one could hear or remember about their conversation. "We said things we both regret. Even though we used to be so cruel to him, he still helped us. Touma just ignored what we said to him and he rescued us. That is a debt we can't ever repay back." Misaki used her powers once more to make sure that no could enter the store within a fifty meter radius.

"Touma even bought us something cheer us up." She took off her red headband and stared with a gentle smile. Misaki stared at her yellow bag that Touma had bought her.

"You were jealous that Touma bought me a bag." Misaki gave a sly grin towards her friend.  
"You were jealous that Touma said I looked pretty with my headband on." Seria gave a bigger grin. They both laughed at each other. They weren't this happy for a long time. Soon after both girls finished their cakes which was filled with happy memories, they walked towards a park which brought back more memories.

"I can still perfectly recall that day as if it was yesterday. I'm sure you haven't forgotton that promise he gave us right?" Misaki started to tear up.

"How can I forget? That promise is something I could never forget, even if someone tried to brainwash me." Seria just glared at Misaki harshly.

"Your memory ability is perfect as always." Misaki didn't look at Seria's eyes.

"I was angry when you tried to manipulate me. I just wish what happened afterwards didn't happen."

In a different part of Academy City, Aogami Pierce had recently finished school and had met a large chested student named Fukiyose Seiri.

"Hey! Fukiyose-san!"

"What is it that you want you idiot?" Fukiyose was slightly annoyed by Aogami's carefree attitude.

"Have you noticed something different about Kami-yan?" Aogami had a rare seriousness in his voice.

"So you've also noticed too." Fukiyose also noticed.

"It's as if Kami-yan is trying to avoid us as much as possible."

"I've noticed that he's acting a little more differently than usual."

"Kami-yan is usually so carefree towards Komoe-sensei, but lately I see him trying to do his homework to get out of his remedial classes."

"Isn't better for Kamijou to finish his remedial classes as soon as possible? After all, the better he does, he might be a Level 5 one day."

"Kami-yan isn't the type of person to care about his level you know, but Kami-yan somehow has been improving on classes lately."

"Maybe Kamijou finally stopped blaming his misfortune and started improving on his academic skills!" Fukiyose showed a cute grin.

"Or maybe Kami-yan has gotten himself another beauty! Could it be that another girl has fallen to the Kami-yan disease?! It must a blonde haired beauty this time! Maybe another loli!"

"You idiot! I knew you couldn't keep a serious conversation for long!" Fukiyose had just punched Aogami in the face to the ground. "What kind of sick fantasies do you think of?! This is why you're part of the trio of idiots!"

"Did that cheer you up?' Aogami was being serious again.

"You really know how to annoy a girl." Fukiyose picked the blue haired boy back to his feet again.

"Hey Fukiyose-san?"

"What is it that you want this time you idiot?"

"Do you think Kami-yan is in trouble?" Aogami now had a worried tone in his voice.

"What's with you today? And why do you ask?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I have a weird feeling in my body as if something bad will happen to him again."

"Kamijou will be fine. He might have a little bad luck here and there, but it's nothing too serious. Worst case scenario, he'll be at the hospital again. I wouldn't worry about Kamijou." She turned her head down immediately as if she was hiding something. Fukiyose sounded like she didn't care about Touma, but in truth she did care a little about Touma's health.

"I'm worried about Kami-yan."

"W-Why would I be worried about Kamijou?! He can take care of himself!" Fukiyose blurted out loud.

"I never asked if you were worried about Kami-yan." Aogami just stared at Fukiyose." D-Don't tell me that the Iron Wall is starting to break down?! Has the Kami-yan disease finally gotten to you Fukiyose-san?! Then that means that there is no girl that is immune to the Kami-yan disease! If the Iron Wall isn't immune, then... then that means... Kami-yan's harem is growing larger! Kami-yan you lucky bastard!" He started to tear up a little. It was unclear if it was out of jealousy or out of happiness. "Kami-yan! I'll support you all the way!" Aogami yelled out loud.

"S-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Fukiyose was fully red. She had Aogami in a deadly headlock. "Kamijou! The next time I see you, you'll get a long lecture!"

Accelerator was released from the hospital. Accelerator had just finished having a check up with Heaven Canceller. Somehow Heaven Canceller managed to fix Accelerator's brain damage. Even Accelerator couldn't understand this process, the explanation he thought of was that it was a miracle.

"How the hell did that doctor fix me?"

"Excuse, you're Accelerator correct?" A mysterious man wearing a large trenchcoat suddenly appeared in front of Accelerator.

"Maybe I am. Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"You may call me Novo and I just want to ask you a fewI questions, is that fine with you?

"What the hell is it?"

"Do you know Kamijou Touma?"

"What the hell do you want from the Hero?" Accelerator just glared at the man.

"That is not important at the current moment. You were defeated by Kamijou Touma back when you were killing the Sisters correct?

"Who the hell are you?" Accelerator raised his voice.

"I told you, I am Novo. Nothing more, nothing less, unlike Kamijou Touma. One final question. Who is Kamijou Touma?"

"And I'm telling you this one last time. What the hell do you want?" Accelerator grabbed the man's collar.

"It is not what I want, but rather what will happen to Kamijou Touma." Nova just vanished from Accelerator's grip and appeared behind him.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Accelerator was losing his patience.

"I'll answer your question with another question. What did Kamijou Touma's friends do to him? After that incident, Kamijou Touma will never be the same ever again. What a shame. A selfless man, yet he never gets anything in return except for more misfortune." Novo gave a sudden sadistic grin. "WHAT A PATHETIC CREATURE! HAHAHA! Some hero he's turning into."

"That's enough out of your fucking mouth!" Accelerator kicked a small pebble traveling at high speed towards the mysterious man.

"Your powers are useless against me Accelerator!" Novo just punched the pebbles into smaller pieces without injuring his hands.

Accelerator threw a punch towards Novo, yet Novo managed to stop it with just one hand. Accelerator threw another punch. Again, Novo stopped it.

"Man, I would really love to fight you, but that wasn't my goal for today. I promise you that we will meet again soon. VERY SOON."

"Get back here you bastard!" Accelerator flew towards Novo, but Novo was no longer there. No traces of his existence were there. It was as if he vanished in thin air. "What the hell was that?! It's not teleportation! How the hell did he stop my punches! DAMN IT! You better be fucking careful Hero!"

Rain started to pour down and Kamijou Touma had sneezed three times. It was as if several people were having conversations about him. He had finished studying at a family restaurant with Index and Othinus.

"Touma, did you catch a cold?" Othinus opened up an umbrella.

"Knowing my misfortune I probably did." Touma sniffled his bright red nose.

"Touma! Did you finally finish your classes yet?" Index was finally happier that she could spend more time with Touma.

"Almost. I just need to take three more classes." They walked passed a familiar vending machine. Next to the vending machine was Misaka Mikoto. She was carrying an umbrella with her left hand

"I found you again you idiot!" She fired a sudden shock of electricity from her right hand towards Touma. Like many other times, Touma stopped the attack with his right hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"I wouldn't be attacking you all the time if you weren't running away from me all the time!

"Why do you attack me during the wrong time! It's raining and I just want to go home and rest!" Touma was stressed out from studying all day.

"You. Can you stop attacking him? Your powers are ineffective against Touma. You know you cannot beat him. Enough already." Othinus gave a cold glare at Misaka.

"Yeah she's right! Can't you see Touma has those dark spots under his eyes!" Index was also defending the unfortunate Touma.

Touma suddenly had a random nosebleed. Badly.

"Huh? Why am I bleeding?"

"See what you did! He's bleeding now because of you!" Index was very angry at Misaka.

"Everyone... stop... fighting..." Touma fell towards the cement ground. His vision was leaving him fast. Before he fully lost consciousness he heard a voice.

"**You are not Kamijou Touma**."

It was a voice he didn't recognize. He couldn't open his eyes any longer. The puddle of water he fell on turned completely red with blood. Blood didn't stop flowing. For a few seconds the only thing that was heard was the sounds of raindrops hitting the floor.

"TOUMA!" Othinus and Index cried his name out. They both rushed towards his body despite the cold rain hitting their skin.

Misaka dropped her umbrella. She had a shocked look on her face that words could not describe. She felt extreme guilt in her heart. She stood there letting the rain hit her. She was completely frozen. All she did was blink. She just stood there as she heard Othinus and Index crying out that idiot's name. Water flowed down her cheeks. It was unclear if it was the rain or her actual tears.

Several people from a rooftop watched what happened.

"_So it finally happened_."

**Chapter 2 is up everyone sorry for the wait. As promised it's longer, but I'll try to write more and more. What do you guys think so far? What do you think will happen next? By the way this takes place after NT9. After I read NT9 I felt like I had to write this. NT9 was so heartbreaking to read. I really hope NT10 would have that same tone. Anyways sorry if I wrote something incorrectly. Until next time everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seventh Mist

"Hey doctor, why did he suddenly faint?" Misaka asked a frog-faced doctor.

"Honestly, I don't know why. I don't see anything abnormal about his body today. No abnormal blood vessels, I don't see any lack of oxygen to the brain, nothing. There are many things I could fix now that I couldn't fix before thanks to new inventions and new studies. I cured many abnormal injuries in the past like patients with their arms severed off, a patient that took a bullet to the brain, and just recently I fixed someone's brain damage, but this is new to me." Heaven Canceller replied.

"Oh so it wasn't my fault then..." Misaka whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, nothing."

"Well I'll leave you alone. I have to look into this more myself. He usually gets injured, but not like this. I'll look more into this. I'll be back soon to see how long he has to stay here."

"Thank you doctor." Misaka waved the frog-faced doctor goodbye.

Misaka sat next to the sleeping boy. Next to him were two other girls. They were resting by his arms. She couldn't help but blame herself that Touma fainted. She was still relieved that he was fine though. She sat down staring at Touma. Rain was the only thing she heard for a good five minutes. She then heard the door open all of a sudden.

"Hey, the Hero's here right?" That voice belonged to Accelerator. Next to him were Misaki and Seria.

"Accelerator? And what are you doing here Shokuhou Misaki?" She gave a cold stare towards Misaki.

"Not now Misaka-san. I'm not here to use my brainwashing-ability on him. I don't have the willpower to use my powers anywhere near him anymore..." Misaka saw Misaki's melancholic face. It was the first time Misaka saw Misaki's face to be so worried for someone else instead of herself. It was also the first time she heard Misaki say she won't use her powers for her own selfish gain.

"We'll explain more about Touma if you don't trust us, but for now let's hear what Accelerator has to say." Seria broke the grim conversation between the girls.

"Long story short, I think someones after him."

"WHAT?!" All three girls yelled out. Surprisingly no one woke up.

"Yesterday after I left this hospital, a man in a trenchcoat was asking me about him. He also somehow knew about the Sisters Project and how the damn Hero defeated me."

"Did he say who he was?" Seria calmy asked.

"He said his name was Novo."

"Did he say anything else?" Seria once again asked.

"He said one last thing. He asked 'Who is Kamijou Touma?'. That's the last thing he said before he disappeared."

Misaki, Seria, and Misaka all gasped. Accelerator knew this was a personal topic, so he didn't ask about it.

"One last thing. Novo has a weird power. He managed to bypass my Vector ability."

"What? How?" All girls were now extremely worried about Novo going after Touma.

"I can't explain it, but I know for sure this Novo bastard is dangerous. Be careful." It was a rare moment for him to be worried.

"Thank you Accelerator." The blonde haired girl said. Again, Misaka was surprised that Misaki was acting do differently than usual. Misaki thanking someone was something you wouldn't expect to come out of her.

"Now let me ask something. What the hell happened to the Hero?"

"I-I don't know. His nose was bleeding yesterday and he just fainted all of a sudden. The doctor doesn't know why he fainted also." Misaka turned her eyes away from everyone. She then heard a yawn.

"Good morning everyone." Touma finally woke up from his short slumber.

"Touma!" Misaki and Seria rushed towards him.

"Sorry everyone." Touma scratched his head.

"Hey Hero, I'd try to stop visiting the hospital if I were you."

"I can't help it if my misfortune is trying to kill me!"

The tense conversation ended rather quickly. The door opened once again. This time it was the frog-faced doctor. Heaven Canceller entered the room to say something really quick.

"Kamijou Touma, how many times does this make? Even I lost count." Heaven Canceller wasn't mad, but rather impressed that Touma got so many trips to the hospital.

"Uhh..." Touma didn't want to reply. He was too embarassed to answer.

"On a serious note, there's no injuries in your body, but to be on the safe side you should rest here for the night."

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't even think about sneaking out again. You sneaking out last time caused us many troubles. If you're sneaking out because you're unable to pay the hospital fee, then you must not worry about it. You're a patient here so often that we decided not to charge you anymore." The frog-faced doctor said with a stern voice.

Touma was even more embarassed. Misaka, Misaki, and Seria all laughed. Even Accelerator was amused.

"Well I must be off. Until next time Kamijou Touma." Heaven Canceller left the room.

"Hey Touma, since you should be fine tomorrow, do you want to go shopping with Seria and me?"

"Yeah, shopping will keep your mind off of things. Especially your remedial classes." Seria knew Touma was busy recently taking remedial classes.

"Shopping? Where?" Touma ignored the remedial classes part.

"At Seventh Mist. Is that fine with you?" Seria replied to his question.

Before he could answer, both Index and Othinus woke up.

"Touma! You're alright!" Index yelled out of happiness.

"I'm glad you're alright." Othinus then hugged Touma's arm. Hard.

Despite the loud noise both girls were causing, Touma gave an answer that Seria and Misaki barely heard.

"Sure! Can we meet at 12?" He had to raise his voice because both girls couldn't control their happiness.

Accelerator and Misaka left the room due to the noise.

"There's something I have to say to you."

"What is it Accelerator?"

"That Novo bastard said 'What did Kamijou Touma's friends do to him?', do you know what he meant by that?"

Misaka was silent for a good minute, then she answered.

"I'm only going to say this once. I attacked that idiot."

"So? Don't you try to fight him all the time?"

"I've done something to that idiot that probably hurt him a lot." She recalled that time when Touma was protecting Othinus. She regretted hurting him. "And you know what he said after he saved someone?

"What did the Hero say?"

"He said 'Hey Misaka, let's just forget what just happened. Let's just act like we always did. I don't care what happened and let the past be nothing more but a forgotten memory.'"

"I've done a lot of things in the past that I'm not so proud of. We all make mistakes." Accelerator was specifically recalling the Level 6 Incident. "We learn from our mistakes and we make sure they don't happen ever again."

"What's this? Accelerator being all friendly?" Misaka was teasing Accelerator in a similar way to Misaka Worst.

"Shut the hell up! I didn't want to hear your damn whining the entire time! You're starting to piss me off!"

* * *

It was 12:00, the day Touma was discharged from the hospital and he arrived at Seventh Mist on time. However both Misaki and Seria weren't there. It was still raining and it was going to rain even harder tomorrow.

"I guess they're late." He bumped into a teenager who was wearing a hoodie that covered his face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I should've watched where I was walking."

"_Kamijou Touma, the boy who wields Imagine Breaker. The boy who was betrayed when you saved the Magic God Othinus. You asked for help and everyone you knew attacked you. It wasn't until you were at Death's door that everyone realized what they were doing and stopped attacking you_."

"Wh-Who are you?" That was a sensitive topic that Touma NEVER talked about.

"_Two months after you rescued Magic God Othinus and those who attacked you act like nothing happened. Such poor friends you have Kamijou Touma." _Those words pierced Touma's heart as if they were daggers.

"Ho-How do you know that and wh-what do you want from me?" Touma started to tremble.

"_I am just a person who believes you deserve more. Just like Novo said, you are so selfless yet you get nothing in return except for more misfortune. You have great potential Kamijou Touma. Your friends are selfish. They are just using you. They only look at you because of Imagine Breaker. Your 'friends' just ask you for help so they can live._"

"I'll ask again, what do you want?!" Before he could do anything, Touma turned around. Seria and Misaki were walking towards him.

"Touma!" Misaki gave a beautiful smile to him.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Seria jokingly said. Touma turned around to see if that mysterious person was there. Nobody stood there.

"It-It's nothing. Let's go inside." All three of them entered Seventh Mist. Touma knew the person wasn't an illusion.

* * *

They first entered a store that sold clothes mainly for women, however there were several males with their girlfriends in the store. Touma didn't know what to feel right now. He wasn't sure to be thankful that he wasn't the only guy in the store or to be embarassed that he's with two very beautiful girls.

"Hey Touma what do you think of this dress?" Seria got out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful summer dress. It's one of those dresses that would be perfect to wear while walking on a meadow filled with flowers. The beautiful white dress left Touma speechless.

"I'm assuming your silence means you like it." Seria gave a beautiful smile to Touma.

"Hey Touma, what about me?" Misaki walked towards Touma wearing a one-piece, spring dress. It was a black, silky dress that would be perfect on a countryside walk.

Touma reacted with a bright red blush on his face. "Black is a good color for you."

Both girls gave an angry, jealous glare to each other. It looked as if they were about to argue or something.

"Um... can you two not fight? Both of you look very nice with those dresses on." Touma said with a timid voice.

Both girls immediately stopped after what Touma said. They hated that word. 'Fight' was a word they both despised.

"Sorry Touma. Looks like we still haven't learned our lesson from last time." Misaki quickly turned melancholic.

"It's fine. Let's not talk about that time again." Touma didn't know what they were talking about, but he decided to play along. He didn't want to hurt them after his memory loss. He's been doing this for a while. It still hurt him that he had to lie to everyone.

Seria quickly shared the same melancholic look as Misaki.

"Hey why don't we just look around the mall some more! Like get a picture or something!"

"A picture?" Both Misaki and Seria were curious about what Touma was about to say.

"Y-Yeah a picture for today so we don't forget about it!"

"A picture huh... that sounds like a good idea!" Both girls agreed for once.

Both girls bought their dresses and dragged Touma to the nearest photo booth they could find.

"Let's go into this one!" Misaki was pointing to a blue photo booth.

"You're acting like a child Misaki." Seria was trying to act her age.

"You know you want a picture of him also." Misaki whispered into her ear.

Blushing, Seria grabbed Misaki and Touma's hand into the booth. "Let's hurry up and take it."

Touma took a seat in the middle and both girls sat next to Touma. The first picture they took was a picture of them smiling. The next was them making funny faces. They then took a picture of them all hugging. They posed for the next. The fifth and final photo they took surprised Touma. Both girls kissed Touma's cheek.

"A-Anyways, let's go something to eat!" Touma didn't know what to think. He was too embarassed to properly realize what happened. Regardless he was happy to have a photo of his friends in his wallet.

The three all went to the large food court. Both girls were carrying a bag that contained their dresses.

"I'll go get us something to eat, can you two find us a seat?" Touma was being the gentleman of getting the food.

"Of course." Both girls replied at the same time. Touma left quickly and both girls found a seat.

...

"We almost fought again Seria."

"I'm sorry..."

"I have to apologize too..."

"We both love Touma and we almost lost him before years back." Seria was reminiscing again.

"And we lost him again. He lost his memories, and he acted like he knew what we were talking about, but you and I know that he's lying just to make us happy."

"But that's the reason why we fell for him. He's tries to make everyone happy." Seria smiled.

Their talking was interrupted when several girls wearing Tokiwadai uniforms walked towards Misaki. One of the girls has lilac-colored hair with ringlet curls. Misaki quickly recognized them and sighed.

"My Queen, who is that man and why is a proper lady like you with a peasant like him? The lilac haired girl spoke.

Misaki's starry eyes widened.

"That man is not even properly dressed!" Another Tokiwadai student yelled out.

Seria was trying her best not to punch the girls that was badmouthing Touma.

"My Queen, you are a Level 5 and I highly doubt he is a Level 5 also." The lilac haired girl spoke once again.

Misaki didn't reply.

"I doubt he'll remember you my Queen after he discards you." The girls hit a sensitive nerve.

"Leave." Misaki finally replied.

"My Queen, this is for you benefit. That man is a peasant. You are too good for that man. A man like that must be a worthless Level 0." They hit another sensitive nerve.

"All of you just shut up..." Misaki whispered very softly.

"Did you say something my Queen?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Misaki finally exploded.

"Wh-Wha...?" The girls couldn't understand what happened.

"What the hell do you know about him?! Do you know he's done for me?! Do you know what I've done to him that I regret?! Do you know anything?! DO YOU?! Call him a worthless Level 0 again! Call him a peasant one more time! I DARE YOU!" This was the first time anyone, including Seria, saw Misaki release her anger. "I'll say this one last time. Leave. NOW." Misaki's face was cold with anger. It was the scariest face she ever shown.

"Ye-Yes my Queen..." They never thought that their Queen would show anger. They immediately left, they were terrified of what their Queen would do to them.

Seria was silent. "I never thought you would ever get angry."

"Maybe having this power was a curse after all."

"Don't say that. Touma wouldn't like hearing that."

"But Touma is gone. Not even my ability could help."

Seria didn't know what to say.

"But Touma always keeps me smiling, even with his memory lost." Misaki started to smile again.

Touma returned with cake and tea. He couldn't explain why, but he decided cake and tea was a good lunch.

"_My Prince might not have the memories we used to share, but deep inside he's still the same."_ Misaki thought to herself.

After lunch, Touma decided to go the the restroom. He saw no one near him.

* * *

"_Kamijou Touma."_ It was the same person Touma met at the entrance.

"You! What do you want?"

"_Follow me Kamijou Touma or your friends will be in danger and I do not want that to happen. Do not ask questions."_

Touma had no choice but to listen to him. He followed the person to an empty part of the mall.

"_Kamijou Touma, this mall is the place where the Graviton incident occurred."_

"Yeah, so?"

"_What if a similar incident were to occur this time except with casualties?_"

"If you plan on hurting people, then I have choice but to stop you." Touma was ready to fight.

"_I see. Then we must fight you then. Before we fight, you may call me Michio._"

"Why do you want to another incident like that to occur?"

"_You will find out soon. After tomorrow, you will know why we are doing this._"

Michio launched a rapid jab to Touma's gut. Touma retaliated with a punch to his face. Touma then launched an uppercut to his jaw. Michio didn't react at all. Touma gave Michio a punch to his chin. Michio stood there taking Touma's rapid punches. Michio tried to kick Touma's leg, but Touma jumped and headbutted him. With an opening given to him, Michio rapidly managed to grab Touma by his neck.

"_Kamijou Touma, your skills are very impressive, much greater than mine._ _It is a shame that your power belongs to that right hand._ _Everyone now is the time._" Michio snapped his fingers.

Multiple small explosions were heard all throughout the mall. The explosion most likely happened in the basement. Everyone in the mall didn't know what was going on. Luckily for the civilians, several members of Judgement were already in the mall and escorted them safely outside.

More people suddenely stood next to Michio. One of them was a tall girl with short red hair, another was a boy covered in scars and the last one Touma saw was a woman wearing short jeans and a large white hoodie.

"More of your friends?" Touma started to worry.

"My friends call me Mary." The redheaded girl said.

"My name is Tora Takeo. Call me Takeo." The boy in scars said.

"And I'm Roberta. The woman in white said.

"_Nobody is here besides us. Feel free to attack with whatever._"

Mary took out a small dagger and swung towards Touma. Touma easily managed to dodge her attacks and quickly knocked the dagger out of her hands.

"What?" Mary was punched by Touma. Hard. "Not bad. Takeo! Roberta!

Takeo snapped his fingers and a blue flamed tiger was summoned. Floating swords appeared in a circle above Roberta's head.

"Did you know that in ancient times that the tigers and dragons were rivals?" Takeo was emotionless about all this.

"So you're all magicians." Touma flexed his right hand.

The blue flamed tiger circled around Touma, most likely due to Imagine Breaker.

"Tell me, Takeo, do you know Stiyl?"

"I do not know that person, but I do know my flames are hotter than his."

The tiger leaped at Touma's left arm. Barely, Touma managed to punch the magic-flamed tiger. Before Touma could relax, a sword managed to scrape off his left knee.

"You're fast." Roberta gave Touma no chance to run. "If I attack you at two different spots at the same time, you could only stop one attack." Roberta aimed at Touma's left shoulder and his right foot. "Where would allow yourself to get hit?"

Touma quickly rushed towards the swords and towards Roberta.

"What? You're not dodging?!" Touma's fist connected with her face.

"He gained a lot of experience from battling. We cannot hold back." The blue flamed tiger came back next to Takeo. "

The flames from the tiger caused the ceiling to burn off. Knowing that he'll get trapped, Touma rushed towards the large rooftop. As Touma opened the door to the rooftops, waiting there were the four magicians. Mary punched Touma threw the door.

"Maybe if I hide in the stores I could ambush them." Touma thought of a plan as he was running down to the nearest store he could find.

"Hey Kamijou Touma! If you keep hiding for the next 30 minutes, Michio will blow the rest of the bombs! Unless of course you manage to beat all of us and get the detonator from Michio." Mary gave a grin. "If you won't come out I'll show you my powers!" She walks towards a dressing room. "You're good at hiding!" She took the water from the air and turned it into ice. "If you won't come out, I'll freze everything!" The store suddenly got colder as ice started to form. She heard something fall down in the back room. "You can run, but you'll only run closer to me!"

Touma jumped out with a curtain on his left arm and threw it.

"Do you really think a piece of fabric will stop me?"

Using the curtain as cover, he quickly rushed towards her.

Fast was the word she thought of before she was knocked to the floor.

"Hehe, you're not afraid to punch girls. That's what I love about you!" Mary ignored the pain as she stood back up. Takeo and Roberta stood behind her.

"Hey Kamijou Touma! Let's make this battle more public." Mary yelled out.

"Public? What do you mean?!" Touma was getting tired of this game of cat and mouse.

"Oh don't worry, we won't hurt the innocent. We just want your 'friends' to see what's going on, right Mishio?"

"_That is correct. Novo make sure everyone sees this._"

"Of course." Touma heard a voice echoing. It was a voice that didn't belong to the four magicians that stood in front of Touma.

"Kamijou Touma, I will now let your friends see your misfortune!"

The entire Kamijou Faction suddenly saw a video in their brains. It was a video with Touma and the four magicians.

"Let me answer the questions that are wandering throughout your selfish minds. Yes, this is the same person that appeared before each and every one of you! Me, Novo! Right now Kamijou Touma is fighting with my friends and he is doing very well! My friends and I finally found someone worthy of our interest! And this is not a pre-recorded video message. This is all live. If any one of you interferes... well let's just say things will change even more." Nova had a tone in his voice as if this whole thing was a game.

"You think this is a game Novo?!" Accelerator was furious and yelled at the screen.

"I know with your powers you could easily help Kamijou Touma, but if you do that, something might happen to your family Accelerator."

"Fine, I'll fucking watch the Hero kick your friends asses."

"Good boy Accelerator. Now let us watch the fight!"

As the entire faction watched, they saw Touma land several punches on Takeo. Takeo retaliated by firing a stream of blue flames towards Touma. Like always, Touma used Imagine Breaker to defend himself. Roberta jumped above Touma and gave him a deadly kick to his ribs.

"Argh!" Touma was rolling across the marble floor.

"Most people would've been knocked out from Roberta's kick. That makes you special Kamijou Touma. I, Mary, respect you for that." Mary then took out a larger dagger from before and began to sharpen it.

"If you thought a simple kick like that would knock out this unfortunate Kamijou Touma, then you're greatly mistaken."

Bloody Mary rushed forward to cut off Touma's right hand. She didn't think straight.

"I've seen that many times!" Touma ducked and gave her the strongest uppercut he could give.

"Gack!" Mary stumbled to the wall behind her.

While Touma was recovering from the uppercut, Roberta saw an opportunity to stab Touma.

"I let my guard down!" Touma closed his eyes.

Thunder boomed.

Touma waited for three seconds, but he felt no pain. He opened his eyes to see something he never would've imagined in a fight.

Roberta was down to her knees trembling. Touma didn't know what to feel about this.

"Um... are you ok?" Touma still felt bad that she was forced to fight when it was clearly obvious that she was scared.

"NO! I'm scared! I'm scared of thunder!" Roberta was starting to tear up.

...

"I'm paired up with a girl that can't learn from her mistakes and a girl that's afraid of lightning. Weird team I'm in." Takeo was clearly irritated by this.

"I just have to beat you and Michio and the bombs won't detonate." Touma was starting to breathe hard.

Takeo summoned two tigers this time. Instead of letting them roam after Touma, Takeo took both flaming tigers and absorbed them.

"Let's dance Kamijou Touma." Takeo lunged towards Touma and gave him a rapid punch to the face.

"Hot!" The punch slightly burned his face.

"Show me your power, Dragon."

* * *

Members of the Kamijou Faction all over the world started to worry.

"Savior..." The voice belonged to Misaka 10032, one of Misaka Mikoto's sister.

"Kamijou Touma, you've fought my flames before with ease, so you must beat him with ease also." Stiyl was annoyed that Touma was having a hard time beating Takeo. Next to Stiyl were Itsuwa and Kanzaki Kaori.

"You can beat him." Both girls said the same thing at the same time. They were extremely worried about Touma's condition.

"Teacher, I know you can beat that guy..." Hamazura was another one that was concerned.

"Let me go! Someone's still inside! I have to go find him!" Misaki tried to re-enter Seventh Mist but was interfered by a member of Judgement.

"It's too dangerous in there! Let Anti-Skill handle this! They're proffesionals!"

"But what if they're too late..." Misaki fell to her knees.

* * *

Takeo launched a powerful punch followed by a kick to Touma.

"Impressive. The Dragon is still standing."

"It'll take a lot more than fire to knock me down."

"Mary, Roberta, get up. I need your help." Takeo voice was now serious.

Roberta snapped out of her fear and Mary woke up. Despite Takeo being several years younger than them, he was a strong fighter.

"So I'm guessing you're winning Takeo?" Mary avoided talking about her lack of strategy in battle.

"Still, Kamijou Touma is not dead yet." Roberta was glancing over the wounded Touma.

"He's still not using his strongest. Kamijou Touma why not let the Dragon out? If you don't, people might get hurt and you and I both would like to avoid that.

"Wh-What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know? The bomb underneath us will destroy many things outside this place." Mary started to laugh.

"Of course we could be bluffing, but we all know you wouldn't take the chance." Roberta was tempting Touma.

"Maybe after this place blows up, we'll go after your friends next. First we'll kill Index, then Othinus, but who will we kill next though? I know... we'll kill your parents, then the rest of your pathetic friends." Mary started to laugh even harder.

"!" Touma heard those words echoing in his ears.

"Standing there won't help anyone!" Mary punched Touma to the wall with all her strength.

Touma didn't move. He sat there will blood slowly dripping down.

"Hey, you didn't have to say those things!" Roberta said with disapprovement of Mary's words.

"Maybe Kamijou Touma wasn't the person we were suppose to help." Takeo walked away.

Both girls followed Takeo.

"...t ... em..." Touma's voice was barely heard.

"!"

"I'll protect them..." In Touma's left hand was a dagger that belonged to Mary.

"Kamijou Touma, what are you doing?" Roberta knew Touma was the type of person to use weapons.

"I'll protect them! I'll protect them, even if it means losing everything I have! I'll sacrifice my humanity if I have to!" Touma gripped the dagger harder and aimed it towards... towards his right arm. Using the remainder of his strength he cut off his right arm. Blood was gushing out as his right arm tumbled towards the bloody floor.

"!" All the magicians involved in this fight did not expect this to happen.

"What the fuck are you doing Hero! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Accelerator was extremely furious.

"Savior... why did you do that..." Misaka 10032 couldn't comprehend why he would do such a thing.

"Teacher...?" Hamazura didn't speak after that.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Misaka Mikoto finally spoke. "You're already losing too much blood!"

"Kamijou Touma have you finally lost it?" Stiyl started to smoke due to his distress. Itsuwa and Kanzaki covered their mouths with their hands. They said nothing.

* * *

"Kamijou Touma, you... you really are an interesting person!" Mary's eyes started to turn pure red.

Blood stopped gushing from Touma. A dragon appeared and let out a menacing roar that shattered Novo's video projection.

"Hahaha..." Were the only things that came from Touma's mouth.

"The Dragon finally appeared." Takeo looked at Touma.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Magic is no longer usable." Takeo was prepared for this battle.

"Now Mary was it? I am not Kamijou Touma. The real Kamijou Touma died a while ago."

"Then who are you?" Roberta questioned the Dragon.

"Call me whatever you feel. You may call me Dragon, Touma, whatever you like, it doesn't matter to me."

"Alright then Dragon, let us fight!" Takeo raised his fists.

'Touma' let out another menacing roar and viciously punched Takeo with his left arm followed by a bite from the dragon.

"Roberta don't worry about me! Make sure Mary is doing ok!" The Dragon let out another roar that knocked Takeo through several walls.

Roberta ran towards Mary who just stood there with a sinister smile on her face.

"Mary, are you ready?"

"Give me thirty seconds and I'll make that dragon into a fucking salamander! Just make sure Takeo isn't dead yet."

Roberta gave a quick nod and rushed towards Takeo's body.

"Note to self: Never anger Kamijou Touma." Roberta thought.

"Takeo! Are you still alive?"

"Of course I am." Takeo ignored the massive blood that was dripping throughout his entire body. "I'll grant permission to use lethal rounds."

"Really?! Lethal rounds? Finally!" Roberta took out a pistol from her pockets and fired three rounds toward 'Touma'.

"Do you really think bullets will work against me?" 'Touma' walked passed the bullets and grabbed both Takeo and Roberta.

Mary sprinted towards the Dragon and kicked him down one floor.

"Hey Dragon, just a little warning, when my friend here saw Kamijou Touma's blood, she'll do anything to taste that blood." Roberta was taunting the Dragon. "That's why she's called 'Bloody Mary' you know.

Mary jumped down the crater she caused and gave chase to the Dragon.

"Hey Takeo you should really stop getting blood all over you, it's the reason why you have so many scars."

"Scars are proof of a bloody battle. They'll heal quick though. For now let's watch Bloody Mary toy with the Dragon.

* * *

"Hey Dragon you're probably wondering 'How the hell is she kicking my ass?' and I'll tell you why. That's because this is my true power. It's a tremendous amount of adrenaline, but I'll save you all the science talk." Mary punched the Dragon through the cement walls with little effort.

Minutes passed and 'Bloody Mary' was slowly overpowering the Dragon. Everytime the Dragon attempted to bite her, she would dodge and punch 'Touma' in his face.

"Hey Roberta, the Dragon's weak. You could shoot him now."

"Now, now, it's not nice to put salt in wounds you know. It's best to kill something while it's fresh."

"Alright, alright, enough with the metaphors." She stomped the Dragon.

"Hey magicians." The Dragon spoke.

"What is it?"

"What are you?"

"I'm just human. A human with vampiric urges, but don't mistake me for one of those stereotypical vampires Dragon. I could control my bloodlust unlike the the dozens that died by that girl."

You're all an interesting group. I cannot die, but 'Kamijou Touma' can. I'll see you all soon."

The Dragon was no longer in Touma's right arm. Mary took Touma's body and inserted her fangs on his neck. Touma soon regained conciousness and awoke with massive pain all over his body.

"Hey Novo, magic should work again. You know what to do." Takeo gave Novo an order.

"You got it!" The voice echoed again and the Kamijou Faction saw the video in their minds again.

Touma was walking away from the magicians. If he couldn't beat them, maybe he could stall them long enough for Anti-Skill to arrive he thought.

A gunshot was heard.

...

A bullet was shot at Touma's left leg. He slowly lost balance and fell down. Mary walked up to his body and ripped his right leg off. His belongings fell to the cement wall not too far from him.

"You still have some fight left in you. I like it." Mary just stood there watching Touma desperately crawl to his stuff.

Touma grabbed a hold of his wallet to take out the photo he took with Misaki and Seria not too long ago. Grabbing the photo with his left arm, he shed a single tear from his one good eye.

"Looks like I won't be making anymore happy memories..." He thought.

A vicious kick from Mary hit his left arm. She kicked again and again, despite the cries from the boy. She then stomped the photo. "You don't need those people." Mary was being cruel.

"ARGH!" The boy's arm didn't have the energy to move... His bones in his body completely shattered. The pain didn't end there, a magical sword from Roberta slashed Touma's right arm off. This time only blood came out, no dragon. Takeo went down to his knees and burnt the injured boy's neck to get rid of the bite mark.

"Kamijou Touma, this is all for your wellbeing. This may look like we're bullies attacking a single boy, but like I said before, you will learn the reason why." Takeo put a single hand on Touma's stomach. The next move Takeo did to Touma made everyone in the Kamijou Faction cry.

"Well, well, well. Look at that, I thought Kamijou Touma would've beaten my friends. Maybe if you people didn't trample all over him, he probably would've won." Novo started to giggle.

"Touma!" The entire Kamjou Faction yelled out. Even Accelerator, the Misaka Sisters, including Last Order and Misaka Worst, and Mikoto. It was the first they called his name.

Misaki and Seria were speechless. They had an expression in their face that words could not describe.

There was a small gapping hole in Touma's stomach. Touma finally went to sleep. He didn't have to experience pain for now.

The front doors were kicked open by Anti-Skill members.

"Check each floor and make sure if there's any civilians here!"

"That's enough. Let's go. Let him rest." The three magicians left, but Michio still stood there.

"_You probably would've defeated us if you weren't betrayed back when you were saving Magic God Othinus." He said those words to the sleeping Touma and he vanished._

"Well, looks like our job here is done!" Novo stopped the video and his voice vanished.

Everyone in the Kamijou Faction stopped what they were doing and headed to Touma.

* * *

Anti-Skill members searched every floor for the terrorists. One of the members, Yomikawa saw Touma's body.

Yomikawa nearly threw up when she saw the body. "I need a Medic now! We have an injured!"

"Understood! Medic's on the way!"

She picked up the body only for her to be curious about the injured boy.

"Wait...? Aren't you Komoe's student...?" Yomikawa eyes widened with horror. "What on Earth happened?"

"No civilians here." An Anti-Skill member reported to Yomikawa.

"What about the terrorists? What about the bombs?"

"Nobodies here but us. The bombs are being removed right now. Although I'm not sure if we can remove all of them. Whoever planted these bombs were amateurs. If any more of these were planted, this entire city block would've blown up. Luckily for us, these aren't hard to defuse. Most of them are disarmed. I suggest we should leave. If we stay here any longer the building will collapse."

"Alright, everyone leave now!" She ordered them to leave. "Were you involved in this?" She gave Touma a serious glare while carrying his body to the exit.

* * *

The building slowly collapsed. Everyone besides Touma was safe. Rain was still pouring down the city.

"Get out of the way! We have an injured person!" Yomikawa was pushing past news reporters.

"What happened in Seventh Mist?" A news reporter asked.

"Not now! We need to get this kid into the hospital!" Yomikawa arrived to the ambulance, but was stopped by Misaki and Seria.

"What are you doing?" Yomikawa asked.

"Please let us enter the ambulance. We know this boy. We're worried about him." Seria talked with a depressing tone.

"...Alright. Come inside you two." Yomikawa felt their pain.

The ambulance rushed pass traffic to reach the hospital Touma visited very recently.

"We need a doctor! This boy's in critical condition!"

"We'll handle Touma! Leave it to us!" The doctor didn't have time to ask questions.

"Bring him to the Emergency Room!" Heaven Canceller ordered the nurse. "Stop the bleeding first!"

The nurses and Heaven Canceller entered the Emergency Room. They were starting to perform surgery on the unfortunate boy.

Accelerator, Mikoto, Seria, Misaki, and Misaka 10032 were waiting outside the Emergency Room. Seconds felt like hours. They felt like they were waiting for years. Nobody talked throughout the entire surgery. The only thing they felt was sorrow. The only thing they heard was the rain smacking the hospital glass. They waited and waited.

...

...

...

...

...

Heaven Cancellor walked out of the Emergency Room. He was sweating a lot.

...

...

...

"Kamijou Touma's heart suddenly stopped beating.

**Chapter 3 is done guys, sorry for the long wait, but like I promised, longer chapters. This was my first time writing a fighting scene, so I must apologize if you were disappointed. You might be wondering why the Dragon was easily defeated. I'll reveal a lot of things in future chapters, so hopefully many of your questions will be answered. Leave a review please. Thank you all who have been reading so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Raining Tears

**Before the story begins, I am very, very sorry that I wasn't updating. A lot of stuff happened since I last updated. I was in a very depressive mood and it didn't help that I had to go to school, work, dermatologist, dentist, and help a family member go to the hospital. I didn't feel like writing because of all of the distress.**

**Well anyways, I'm feeling a lot better now. I know many of you are angry or curious (Mainly angry) that the Dragon got easily defeated. Like I said before, I will explain it in later chapters, so please bear with it. A lot of things will be explained like my OCs. Some characters might be out of character, but only one character will act very differently. And this is a slight alternate universe by the way.**

**I read NT10, and it did not disappoint. **

**Since I didn't update for a while I sort of rushed this chapter. I'm sorry about that and I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy!**

It was a dark day outside of Academy City. It never rained this hard before. There was a large group of people sitting in front of a coffin. They all ignored the rain splashing on their clothes. They all just sat with a melancholic face.

Drip, drop.

Drip, drop.

In the coffin was a certain teenage boy. Kamijou Touma, the hero has somehow died by a mysterious group of magicians. It wasn't even a full day since he 'passed' away. Some people were muttering how this was all a bad dream, or how the person inside the coffin is not the real Kamijou Touma. They knew Kamijou Touma would've easily defeated those mysterious magicians. The people that attended the unfortunate boy's funeral were people that he saved. They were no ordinary people. They were magicians or espers. However some of his friends didn't attend.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was doing God knows what. Shokuhou Misaki and Kumokawa Seria was no where to be seen. Misaka, who was there just assumed that Misaki was using her powers to make regular people of Academy City forget about Touma's 'death'. She had a rivalry with her, but she didn't hate her completely. All of the Sisters, besides Last Order and Misaka Worst didn't attend.

The people that did however attend, were mostly all emotionless and lifeless. Index didn't speak, Othinus just looked down on the muddy ground, Kanzaki was barely holding on to her nodachi, Stiyl didn't smoke (yet), Itsuwa just stared at the coffin, Misaka kept on thinking of how things might've changed if she wasn't so reckless, Orsola had serious but at the same time a sad look on her eyes, Hamazura just sat in his chair, and Accelerator just let the water hit him in his face. The rain that splashed on his face looked like tears, but it was unclear.

Drip, drop.

Drip, drop.

One by one each person stood up and talked about Touma.

Index talked about how Touma always cheered her up.

Misaka talked about how that idiot saved her Sisters.

Hamazura thanked Touma for changing his life.

Kanzaki stood up next and talked how many times Touma helped her out.

Othinus finally had the courage to speak. She said "I wish I could apologize to him for everything I've done to him. Despite those hardships, he risked his life to save me." and she left the funeral. Maybe she was feeling guilty about the Omega World she created to torture him or maybe the time he died many times, but nobody knew what she was thinking because Kamijou Touma was the only person that understood her.

Misaka Worst spoke next. "Misaka wonders how the Savior lost to a bunch of weaklings. The Savior is a lot tougher than that, Misaka is highly disappointed." She was disgusted that the Savior died so easily, but she still felt a little sorry for him.

Accelerator just looked at his body and he just left.

The last person that spoke was Stiyl. "Kamijou Touma, if you're hearing this, then listen well. Thanks for everything. This is the only time I'll thank you, so you better be grateful." As he ended his sentence, he prayed. Others joined Stiyl with his prayer. After the prayer, more people talked about Touma.

"Would anyone else like to say their last words to him?" Stiyl had started to smoke.

"Yeah, I would love to say something to him." A familiar voice that belonged to a girl stood up. She wore a large coat that covered her face and body.

"Wait... That voice... Mary?" Stiyl was the first to recognize that voice.

Mary stood up and dashed towards the coffin Touma was resting in. She kicked it. HARD. Touma's body started rolling up on the mud.

"You bastard... No respect for the fucking dead..." Accelerator decided to take Last Order to safety first before killing her.

Takeo somehow stood behind Stiyl.

"Did you know that blue flames are hotter than red flames?" Takeo put his hands out and blue flames emerged.

"I don't care about stupid information like that!" Stiyl countered with his red flames.

Both flame magicians fired flames at each other with great precision and speed.

Roberta came in wearing earplugs.

"I don't get to have any fun at all. I have to deal with a bunch of regular members." Summoning many swords above her head, she had to deal with the rest of the members of the Kamijou Faction.

"Roberta, Mary, remember why we're here." Takeo commanded.

"I know, I know." Both girls said with an annoyed tone.

"What's your plan magician? Why were you aiming for Kamijou Touma?" Stiyl demanded an answer from him.

"I don't have to talk to you about it." Takeo fired more of his blue flames at him. The flames spreaded everywhere despite the heavy rain.

Everyone in the Kamijou Faction pushed the hostile magicians away from Touma's muddy body.

* * *

Even though Hamazura was a Level 0, he knew running away would only bring regret. He stayed behind cover to observe the fight. He first noticed Accelerator racing towards Mary with great speed.

"You fucker!" Accelerator threw a devastating punch at Mary. She tried to stop the punch with her ice, but due to Accelerator's powers, the punch still connected to her face. It sounded like something broke.

"How the hell did the fucking Hero lose to a weakling like you?" He threw more punches at her with great anger.

Hamazura noticed her silently mouthing words, but he was too far to know what she said. He only knew that she said two words. As Hamazura blinked, he saw Accelerator attacking weirdly. Accelerator was punching at the air, but in Accelerator's eyes it looked like his punches were hitting something.

"What the?" Hamazura wondered. He then looked at the other fight.

Itsuwa and Kanzaki were also attacking at nothing.

"It can't be invisibility. What's going on?"

He contemplated for a couple of seconds. He looked at battle between Stiyl and Takeo. Once again he saw something strange. Stiyl was attacking at no one, yet blue flames were still visible to him.

"They're here, it's not an illusion." He contemplated again. He thought and thought and he had a theory to test out.

"Hey Accelerator!" He yelled out.

"What the fuck do you want?! I'm busy!"

"Stop the flames from spreading!"

"Why the fuck would I do that?!"

"Just do it and ignore 'her' for now!"

"Fine!" Accelerator flew up high and gathered large amounts of rain and he aimed at the flames.

As the flames dissipated, everyone stopped attacking. Confusion was in the air. Takeo, Roberta, and Mary were no where to be seen.

"What the hell?" Accelerator was probably one of the most confused one. "Where the hell are they?!"

"They were here a second ago!" Stiyl cried out.

"Hamazura! Tell us what you saw or what you know!" Accelerator gave a scary look towards him.

"Ok! Ok! Calm down everyone!"

He told them everything he saw. How he saw them fighting at no one, how he saw Mary disappear within a blink of an eye.

"What kind of power is that?" Everyone muttered.

After a while of thinking, there's was one question that was asked.

"Wait, where's Misaka-san?"

...

Silence struck.

...

"Teacher's body!" Hamazura was the first to sprint to him.

They all ran and ran, until they saw the destroyed coffin.

An unconscious Misaka was there and no Touma.

It was hard to tell due to the rain, but there was fresh blood close to the coffin.

"What happened here?"

* * *

Aleister Crowley saw what happened.

A blonde teenager wearing sunglasses entered the room Aleister was in.

"Aleister, did you plan for this to happen to Kami-yan?" Tsuchimikado had a very serious face.

...

No answer.

...

"I'll ask one more time. Did you plan this?"

...

Aleister finally answered.

"This is not what I've intended to do, but..."

"But what?

...

"It seems that Imagine Breaker will change."

"What do you mean that Kami-yan will change?"

**End of Chapter 4! Sorry if it was rushed and if there are errors. There's a reason why I used some words, so my story has a bit of foreshadowing here and there, so see if you can find them :) **

**Another thing, if you like world history, then you might enjoy the future chapters.**

**Please review and see if I can improve on my writing.**


End file.
